1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present disclosure are directed to an organic light emitting diode display.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode display includes two electrodes and an organic emission layer interposed between the two electrodes. Electrons injected from one electrode and holes injected from the other electrode are combined with each other in the organic emission layer to form excitons. Light is emitted while the excitons discharge energy.
The organic light emitting diode display includes a plurality of pixels including organic light emitting diodes which are self-light emitting elements. A plurality of transistors and storage capacitors for driving the organic light emitting diodes are formed in each pixel. The plurality of transistors generally includes a switching transistor and a driving transistor.
The driving transistor controls a driving current flowing to the organic light emitting diode. The storage capacitor coupled to (e.g., connected to) a gate node of the driving transistor stores a data voltage and maintains the stored data voltage for one frame. Accordingly, a predetermined quantity of driving current is supplied from the driving transistor to the organic light emitting diode for one frame to emit light.
However, a change in a voltage of an anode of the organic light emitting diode influences a voltage of the gate node of the driving transistor due to parasitic capacitance formed between the gate node of the driving transistor and the anode of the organic light emitting diode.
Accordingly, the change in the voltage of the gate node of the driving transistor changes the driving current flowing in the organic light emitting diode, so that luminance cannot be uniformly maintained independently of the change in a voltage of a cathode, and the luminance is changed according to a change in the voltage of the cathode.
Accordingly, in order to reduce power consumption, luminance and color may be changed when the voltage of the cathode is changed.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosure and, therefore, may contain information that does not form the prior art that is known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.